


Doctor to the Rescue

by StarlitSnowflakes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, reader - Freeform, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitSnowflakes/pseuds/StarlitSnowflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're bored, praying for something, ANYTHING to happen that will get you out of that awful class. Something does, but it wasn't quite the something you were expecting. One shot for now, but I may add more chapters later, depending on how well this one does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Hope it doesn't suck. Reviews are highly appreciated blah blah blah the usual. Please enjoy!

You were sitting in health class listening to what must surely be an absolutely pointless lecture, proudly brought to your class by a guest speaker. Yay. She was teaching your class all about kilocalories. I know. Exciting, right?

"Excess calories are stored in the body as what?" she asks. A couple of students raise their hands, but most, yourself included, cannot find it in themselves to care enough to participate.

"Hydrogen peroxide." You whisper to your best friend, saying the first thing that came to mind. Your two always do that sort of thing; try to make each other laugh while avoiding the attention of creepy-medical-lecture-grandma-lady. Ten minutes into the lecture and kids are dropping like flies.

"Jake looks dead." Your friend whispers. She's right, and he's not the only one. All twenty-three students are praying to every diety they've ever heard of to end. the. pain. The lady asks another question.

"I could go so many directions with that, and they'd all send me to hell." You whisper.

After what feels like an eternity spent in hell with Satan yodeling in your ear, you fear you have begun to hallucinate. Or maybe you're just going crazy. Either way, you hear it. That noise. That one noise which you would know even should the world end. Before you can pass it off as simply a side effect of old-lady induced torture, other people begin to take notice as well.  
Heads begin to turn. And then, you see it. The blue box. There it is, suddenly appearing in the far corner of the gym. The door opens, and he walks out. The Doctor; trench coat, red converse shoes and all came stumbling out of the TARDIS. HIS TARDIS. 

"Oh, blimey!" He said. "This isn't the Pentagon."

Huh? What would he want with the Pentagon? By now, even the lady had stopped her boring-as-hell lecture to stare with the rest of the room in awe at the strange man. A long moment passed, during which not a word was spoken. Finally the silence was broken by the Doctor. (Who else?) 

"Right then. Sooooooooo...Anybody know what year it is?"

You were the first to answer. 

"Um...2014." You offered. He turned to thank you bur stopped dead upon seeing your face. 

"Oh." His voice was quiet, virtually undetectable. "You...You're... (y/n)."

Your mouth opened seemingly of its own accord, but he continued before you could ask how he knew your name.

"Right then! Who says things need to happen in the right order, huh?" He gave you that goofy smile and extended his hand. "Wanna come? " 

Your friend, clearly able to see your desire to run away with this strange man, and always your biggest supporter, nudged you. "Go on." She says "I'll take care of the teacher. Oh. And your parents of course." That was all the encouragement you needed. After all, how often does the Doctor offer to rescue you from a boring health class? Running over to him, you ask

"Where are we going?" He replies, face dead serious and slightly concerned.

"George Clooney must never be elected President."

As he drags you into the TARDIS, you wave goodbye, wondering what in the hell you've gotten yourself into.


End file.
